


Cozy Feels in the Woods

by DnAStories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Camping, Forests, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnAStories/pseuds/DnAStories
Summary: Made for the autumn sebacielweek hosted by  @griever-bit-my-finger & @robstarfan666. It is about Sebastian inviting Ciel to go camping with him.





	Cozy Feels in the Woods

Cool chilly air blew against Ciel's cheeks as he walked up the trail. His pack weighed down his shoulders as he followed the winding beaten path up the hill. The smoke gently billowing from the camp's fire as he reached the campgrounds. Auburn, red, and yellow leaves fell across the trail, the sun was shining through the fallen leaves. Ciel was meeting up with his friend from college, they shared a biology class. A modest tent sat proudly by the fire, and the man he was meeting up with was sitting by the fire. He was dressed in durable and thick camping gear, all black fitting his style. A pot was brewing tea over the gently crackling flames.

"Sebastian! I made it! I told you I would meet you here." Ciel called out to the man

"I'm very glad you did, I never took you for someone who enjoyed the outdoors. But none the less should be fun!"

"Hey, just cause I act all pretty boy prissy doesn't mean I am."

"So you have done this before?"

"Oh god no, no way, I went... Glamping I guess its called, in a cabin, but a tent, fire, everything on my back from the car. Nope."

"Well, you better be glad I found a site we can park nearby because some of my favorite ones are 6 hours away from the nearest roads."

"So You are crazy is what I'm getting at?"

Sebastian laughed and nodded, he grabbed the steaming pot and poured two cups of tea. The aroma of hot tea and campfire filled the air as Ciel took a seat next to Sebastian. His pack was set carefully by the tent, it looked like it could weather a blizzard if needed.

"Hey, where is my Tent? I only see one."

"You were supposed to bring your own like that was the entire plan. I said we will need a tent, and I got one."

"I thought that meant you got them! Well, shit, I wanted to stay the night, but if I have to go home I will."

"No, no that will just be a pain in the ass, just we can share it, you stay on your side I will stay on mine."

Ciel nodded, taking a big sip from his tea. He hoped the thoughts of sharing a tent and sleeping nearby the guy he was crushing on in class. He mostly was sipping the tea to ignore his embarrassment, keeping his head down to his mug.

They sat in silence, enjoying the crackling of the fire. The flames licked the air, it warmed up Ciel from his windy hike over. The wind tousled his Dark blue hair that stuck out from under his woolen cap, and he took another long sip from his tea.

Ciel finally broke the silence, it was enjoyable just the two of them enjoying one another's presence. "How did you know my favorite tea was earl grey?"

"You mentioned it once, so I made sure to grab it before the trip"

"That's very very sweet like you didn't have to just for me Sebastian, but thank you. Thank you for looking out for me in class and just..." Ciel smiles up at him, taking in every detail of his handsome features, his strong jaw, long black hair, the slight scruff that he swears he shaves every chance he gets but it still lingers. He wants to run his hand his cheek, to pull the taller man down close to him.

"Just what? Is there more to that?"

"No, not really, just a thank is all."

"Well, you are welcome." Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Honestly it is because I was sort of afraid I wasn't going to keep you as a friend. I do not have the best luck with that."

Ciel looked deeply into Sebastian's eyes. The feeling of their blossoming friendship warmed Ciel more than fire or hot tea could.

The fire burned down to small embers. Sebastian chose not to add another log, instead, he stood up finished his tea and turned towards Ciel. He smiled down at him and Began, "Would you want to see the best part of this forest?"

Ciel nodded, quickly finishing his tea. He jumped up, fixing his scarf so it wrapped around snuggly on him.

Sebastian took the lead starting down the trail with Ciel close behind him. They moved at a steady pace, down from the campsite to the stream that ran nearby. It babbled down the rocks, cutting through the forest. They moved upstream across a rocky trail, it was a bit rough of a hike for Ciel but he did his best to keep up with Sebastian.

Sebastian was about to quicken the pace when he turned around to see Ciel, who was trudging to keep up. Sebastian stopped for a minute and looked around.

"Is something wrong? Is there something in the woods?" Ciel's voice sounded cautious. He scanned the treeline.

"No, no just looking for a walking stick for you, should help." Sebastian grabbed a branch from the underbrush and handed it to Ciel. It was almost as tall as he was. Ciel grabbed it, causing bits of bark and dirt to get on his hand. He let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed it off from his hands.

"What? Not a fan of getting your hand's dirty?"

"Not particularly."

"So you're prissy and out in the woods? Why did ya think that was a good idea?"

"Cause you asked me"

"Oh, I uh." He took a pause, looking across to the stream searching for the words to say. "Thank you, You're a sweet guy Ciel" He gave Ciel a soft smile.

Ciel's heart thumped in his chest, he wanted to tell Sebastian more, tell him why he wanted to be around him so badly. The words escaped him, as Sebastian turned away to continue along the trail. Disappointment filled him, it shot through his chest like a reoccurring pain, familiar yet it still hurts. He held the stick tightly, trying his best to shake off the feelings and follow behind Sebastian.

The journey along the trail took nearly an hour. However, Ciel wanted it to go on forever, a comfortable closeness of the two, telling one another about the interesting sights they saw, fish jumping upstream, flowers of various colors slowly fading away with the changing of seasons. Ciel enjoyed the most of was how knowledgeable Sebastian was of the forest, little details he could point out such as the different trees and flowers. The most fascinating was when he pointed out a pine tree that you could make a tea from.

"Is it good?"

"Oh hell no, it bitter and sour, like an overpowering flavor of pine."

"Do you know from experience?"

A small silence, Sebastian's smile was pulling from the corners of his mouth. "Y-Yeah I did, it was not good at all, but oh well still fun."

Ciel let out a small laugh, "You're a lot more adventurous than I first thought."

Sebastian's voice lowered, "Oh yeah, I always love trying new things, what about yourself?"

Ciel felt his cheeks slowly heat up. "W-well what exactly do you mean by that?"

Sebastian smiled down at him with a mischevious grin. "Well it can be anything, I wanna know what the prissy boy enjoys."

Ciel shook his head, "I am not getting on that in the middle of the trail, so you have to wait."

Sebastian shrugged and kept along the trail. They continue for another minute or so before they reached the coast. Ciel didn't have to hear Sebastian announce that they were there. The beauty of it all took Ciel's words away.

It was an open lake, mountains reaching into the sky could be seen from across the treeline. The sun shone right across it giving a sheer orange glow to the rippling waters. An old dock could be seen from the other side, it looked as if it had several years of stories to be told from the weathered wood alone. A gust blew tumbling leaves from the shoreline in a wave of orange, yellow and red across the lake. Sebastian sat on a fallen tree, he was soon accompanied by Ciel. Ciel took a deep breath as the smells of pine and sap swirled across the windy lake. They sat together in pure blissful silence.

Ciel broke the calm mood between them. "I wouldn't say I'm very adventurous Sebastian, this is one of the wildest things I've done in the longest time."

"Not even something adventurous but easy to do?"

"That doesn't make sense, everything adventurous takes a good deal of effort."

"Well exploring your self is easy, in a way as in you don't have to go out to do it."

"Oh." Ciel sat for a minute processing it. "I've done plenty of that. I learned a great deal about myself, why are you asking?"

"Cause I haven't, I feel confused and lost with myself, just wish I had something to ground me."

"Well, I can try and help, be someone you can talk with."

"I would like that."

Another pause between them. A flock of birds chirped in the distance, flying southward, leaving their old homes.

"Anything on your mind at the moment?"

"Yes, it was something that shook me hard at the start of college."

"What was it?"

"I... well." He took a deep breath. "I am confused on if I'm gay, and I'm very worried about how that's going to affect things, like people I talk to or my family might treat me different. I know my grandparents for sure won't agree, and maybe some others. It scares me, because I might not be gay or whatever."

Ciel smiled and turned to Sebastian. "I've been pretty openly gay for a decent amount of my life. I can for sure tell you, that it does affect things, but it's not as big as you would think. Like, yeah my dad had a bit of a fit about it, saying that he knew I wasn't really up for the manly type of life, but I shrugged it off. He got used to it with time."

"Thank you, I may have to think harder on this before I tell my family, but thank you for that."

Ciel nodded. Ciel scooted a little closer.

"Was that a reason why you invited me out here? I hope that wasn't too direct."

Sebastian looked up surprised and a little startled by the forward nature of it. "Yeah, a little, like I could tell you liked me, and I really enjoyed talking to you, so I wanted to see if maybe..." he trailed off.

"I don't mind if we test that out, but don't lead me on okay? I do not deal with that BS. Not anymore."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, no I wouldn't I would tell you okay? Just you and me figuring this out is what it is alright?"

"No, it's you figuring it out. Trust me, I know who I am."

Sebastian's cheeks burned red. He never took Ciel for the confident straightforward type. He didn't expect himself to enjoy it, he enjoyed it a lot. He nodded closing the distance between him and Ciel.

"Let's start slow, alright"

"Well, I would expect so, it's new for you. I'm not going to pull off your pants when you're trying to figure it out." Ciel giggled and moved his lips closer.

Sebastian rolled his eyes laughing a little as well, "Yeah, yeah I get ya, you dork." He planted his lips against Ciel's. His heart felt like it was slamming against his chest, electricity shot through him. He then wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling the kiss in deeper. It tasted like tea.

Ciel pulled back his eyes still closed, till he looked up to look into Sebastian's "So, your thoughts? What's the conclusion here?"

Sebastian smiled before leaning down to peck Ciel's lips once again. "Yeah, I think I got this figured out."

They held each other in their arms, kissing and embracing one another as the sun slinked down below the tree line, casting long golden streaks through the branches.


End file.
